In network lab testing environments, network equipment test devices are connected to single or multiple devices under test (DUTs). A network that includes multiple DUTs is often referred to as a system under test (SUT). In some tests, the network equipment test devices send packets to the DUTs, receive packet from the DUTs, and generate statistics based on the received packets.
Currently, network equipment test devices allow topology information to be specified about the network equipment test devices themselves. However, the SUT is treated as a black box by current network equipment test devices. That is, current network equipment test devices do not allow the specification of topology information associated with the SUT. Accordingly, the test administrator is required to manually interpret received packets statistics to identify configuration errors associated with the SUT. In light of the voluminous nature of network test data, such manual interpretation is undesirable.
In addition to specifying the topology of the SUT, it is desirable for the user to be able to define tap points which may be the DUTs themselves or links between the DUTs. Network taps are devices that either passively copy or generate measurements based on packets transmitted through a network while allowing the original packets to proceed to their destinations. In order to properly configure a test, taps must be configured to measure or copy only traffic that is of interest to the user for a specific test. Performing such configuration manually can be cumbersome, especially when the number of taps is large. In addition, if a large number of taps are used in a particular test, a large number of packets will be measured or copied and analysis of measurements from multiple different sources may be difficult. Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for providing user interfaces for specification of SUT and network tap topology and for presenting topology specific test results.